The Final Draft
by redgrrl
Summary: Li Syaoran, head of Li Corp, asked out yet another girl. Curious, his employees investigated on his date with mystery girl that seemed to make Syaoran settle down once in for all. SxS


Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me.

The Final Draft

Li Syaoran is a jerk, Sakura Kinomoto thought as she saw the secretary dump another girl for Syaoran again. She sighed, and she looked up again. Once more, she noted the bad points about her employer. In fact, there were too many to count.

Li Syaoran is a conceited idiot who is paid too much. Sakura Kinomoto nodded to herself as she added conceited to her list. It was too true; his pay was almost ten times her own salary. She frowned.

Li Syaoran is full of bullcrap! Sakura wrote angrily on her A4 sheet of paper. Realising she appeared to be fighting with her sheet of paper, she stopped and placed her pen down; her cheeks were red as she heard someone sniggering behind her. Glancing around, Sakura was about to write more…

But then the phone rang.

…

Li Syaoran's secretary hovered by his office door, and began eavesdropping. Naoke smiled. It was a common hobby for their department to follow Li Syaoran on his dates, and comment upon the girl. She giggled as she heard her employee say into the phone, "I'll meet you at eight pm at Fusion Bar then?"

Naoke burst out into laughter and she spread the news about mystery girl amongst the others. Sakura did not join in, per usual. She found it annoying, as if they were stalking Li Syaoran.

With a tinge of disapproval, Sakura got back to her report as Naoke and her gossip circle chattered on.

"Who do you think it is? I heard him dial an in-office number .He only pressed three numbers to indicate the table number and department." Naoke said feverishly, as if once she started, she couldn't stop.

Rika giggled, and she said, "Well one thing for sure, it isn't our department. Everyone knows you've got a boyfriend, Naoke (Naoke beams), and I've got Teranda; and the rest of the department are guys." She cast a glance at Sakura, "and everyone knows that Sakura always disapproves of whatever Li-san does, and is always arguing with him, so it can't be her either!"

Naoke sighed, "Only eleven more departments to suss out. How about we all meet at fusion bar at eight?"

The department nodded in unison, apart from Sakura, who snorted, and shut down her computer, "Good luck, guys. It's six pm, I'm leaving. Goodbye!"

Within two seconds, Sakura had disappeared. Li Syaoran, inside his office, smirked. His amber eyes shined with laughter as he too, got his suitcase, and prepared to leave. He had to gel his hair before going to the bar. Heck, he knew his employees were going to stalk him, so he might as well look his best.

He smirked again. And as for mystery girl, in Syaoran's opinion, she always looked dazzling.

…

The next day, Li Syaoran appeared to be in an extraordinary good mood. Naoke sniffed suspiciously. From what she gained, along with the rest of her gossip circle, the girl appeared to have the most beautiful brown hair she had ever seen, and the most intriguing emerald eyes. She snorted, and turned to Rika, who clasped her hands together and said in a high pitched voice, "How was everyone's last night?"

A murmur went around, and suddenly, their employer, Li Syaoran, said in a dreamy voice, "I had the most amazing night. I danced with the most beautiful woman on earth."

Another murmur went around the staff as Sakura Kinomoto looked up to find Syaoran staring at her with a weird little smile on his face.

Sakura blushed, and turned around instantly. She smiled to herself. Last night, was indeed, a memory she would treasure.

…

_Syaoran put his arm around Sakura and slowly waltzed with her on the dance floor, "Ne, Sakura-chan, how long have you known me?" _

_The emerald eyed woman looked up at Syaoran in the amidst of dancing, and she smiled, "Ever since elementary school." _

_Li Syaoran then smirked, "How many woman have I gone through?" _

_The woman scowled, and she immediately hissed, "Too many to count, Li-kun." _

_The amber eyed employer, with the fire still in his eyes, continued on, "And who do you think I'll remain with? Sakura-chan? Who?" _

_Sakura continued scowling, and she stamped on Syaoran's foot, "If you were going to take me out to dinner and talk about your previous dates…" _

"_I was asking you who do you think I'll end up with, for the rest of my life." The wolf ventured deeper. _

_When his cherry blossom didn't reply, Syaoran smiled, and held Sakura's hand. He heard Sakura gasp, and then Li Syaoran gave Sakura a crushing embrace, "Remember what I told you once?" _

_Sakura's eyes began watering as she nodded. Li Syaoran once told Sakura that no matter what, he never held the woman's hand during his dates. Even if they crept towards his hand, he always pulled it back. He would never hold her hand until she was sure she was the one that he would end up with for the rest of his life. _

_And then Li Syaoran continued holding her hand, not wanting to let go. _

_He had made a promise to her now, and he was going to keep it. _

…

"NANI! IT WAS SAKURA YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH!" the staff screeched as Li Syaoran held his hands up to surrender.

The emerald eyed girl shrugged, and continued with her final draft. Syaoran smiled, she was still, dazzling as ever.

_Owari. _

This was meant to be a drabble. Except, it turned into half a chapter or something. No matter, it's finished.

Reviews appreciated.


End file.
